


i feel like my heart is going to burst

by leefrecklix



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poliamory, SO MUCH FLUFF, Veterinarian Lee Felix, literature teacher han jisung, lower case, math teacher bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefrecklix/pseuds/leefrecklix
Summary: felix has always been intense when in love and it never ended well. his friends always told him that, someday, he would find someone who would love him just as much, if not more.and oh, boy. weren't his friends right.because in the end, felix didn't find just one boy who loved him. he found two.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	i feel like my heart is going to burst

felix has always been a hopeless romantic. He has always been a huge fan of hugs, smothering his lovers and friends with hugs and cuddles, occasional kisses (but never pda with his boyfriends, he was still a good shy boy), hand holding and words of affection. he loved to tell his friends how much he loved and appreciated them and sometimes he would text them paragraphs explaining why he loved them so much.

while his friends thought he was just cute and pure, his boyfriends never really understood him. some of them thought felix was love bombing them, one or two just used him for sex while pretending they loved him too, but most of the time, he heard that he was “too intense” for them. his relationships never ended well.

felix spent countless nights crying his eyes out to his best friends, hyunjin and seungmin, and asking them what he was doing wrong. his friends always reassured him and said he did nothing wrong and after felix ate a whole pint of ice cream and cried watching some soft romantic movie, they would tell him that, someday, he would find someone who loved him just as much, if not more. 

at the time, felix thought his friend's prophecy was absurd. he had just had another break up and was sad, miserable and thinking he was unlovable again, and promised he would never throw his heart for the first cute smile he saw and that he would finally become a cold and heartless man. literally no one trusted him with that last statement.

now, years later, he remembered hyunjin’s words with love, cause man, wasn’t his best friend right. felix did find someone who loved him as much and didn’t care that he loved physical affection so much. oh no, they loved it almost as much. 

and, oh, right. he didn’t just find one cute boy to love and call him his.

he found two. 

felix found jisung in the most tempestuous moment of his life. he had just decided he would continue living in seoul, after moving to the country during high school, and would pursue a veterinarian degree at the country. he had always loved animals and always wanted to treat and protect them, so it just seemed right.

one day, he was in a rush. he pulled an all-nighter the night before to finish a paper and accidentally fell asleep when he was supposed to be getting ready for class. he left his room with one sneaker messily tied and the other in his hand, his hair a disaster and he wasn’t sure if the jacket in his hands was his or his roommate’s.

running down the halls faster than the flash was not an easy task, and then, two corridors before his classroom, he bumped against someone. they both fell and felix almost started to cry right then and there. how was it possible that his day just got worse and worse?

and it didn’t help that the boy was adorable. he had big eyes and was legitimately worried about felix, helping him get up and asking if everything was alright. felix didn’t trust his own voice to lie and say that he was fine, and just nodded when the boy volunteered to buy him a coffee, alleging that felix didn’t seem fine at all. after checking for injuries or a concussion, the boy, jisung, dragged felix to the nearest café.

felix never made it to class that day, and neither did jisung.

after that fateful day, the two of them became inseparable. they met every day, and after a week being friends, jisung would come to felix’s dorm in the morning so they could grab coffee together before class and felix would walk jisung to his 8 a.m. classic literature classes. they met for lunch, they went out for dinner, they spent weekends together watching movies or exploring the city.

but they weren’t dating yet, to everyone’s shock and dismay.

hyunjin and seungmin had placed bets that felix and jisung would be dating by the end of their second month as friends, and jisung’s best friends, changbin and minho, placed a bet jisung would cry if felix kissed him.

all of them lost. 

felix and jisung shared their first kiss 3 months after becoming best friends, during a disney movie marathon and jisung was actually the one who initiated it. he did cry when felix asked him to be his boyfriend, though.

by the end of the semester, the two of them decided to become roommates. felix was sad to leave eric behind, his roommate and extremely funny friend, but the idea of waking up and going to sleep with his favorite person at arms length just made him happier. 

felix was 20 then, living with his boyfriend and feeling happier than he had ever felt.

jisung met chan two years later. he was almost graduating college and was already working as a literature teacher at a nearby school. he and felix left their dorm and had an apartment together, their relationship just getting stronger. they had a dog, toothless, and a kitten, vader. jisung was happy with his job, dealing with teenagers when he was the Cute Teacher at school was surprisingly easy and felix had just started working as a veterinarian.

just like him and felix, he bumped into chan, the new math teacher at school. to say jisung felt in love at first sight was a misunderstanding. 

jisung loved chan’s dimples and his laugh, loved how passionate he was about math and loved to pester him about it. he loved to grab lunch with chan and loved how the older man always shared his food with him, he loved when chan offered him a ride home and loved how comfortable he was with him.

jisung and felix were in a monogamous and closed relationship, but they never had a problem when the other talked about someone they found attractive or something. they knew their love and bond was beyond that. but jisung felt horrible when one night felix pointed out that everytime he talked about his work, he basically just ranted about chan. that was the first time he saw that felix was insecure about their relationship.

he knew that relationships were hard for felix, the other boy told him about all his catastrophic experiences and how some of his boyfriends used and cheated on him. he always told jisung that he was the first boy that made him feel actually loved and appreciated and jisung promised him he would always make sure felix knew he was loved.

and he had failed. he and felix had a rough week after that, with felix taking the night shifts at work and returning home when jisung was leaving. at the time, chan was also picking him up for work, since felix was the only one of the two who knew how to drive, and they lived close to chan’s apartment. they barely saw each other, barely talked and jisung was feeling worse and worse and worse.

chan noticed jisung was miserable, but the younger boy refused to talk about it, the maximum he was willing to disclose was that he and his boyfriend were having a bad time. chan wouldn’t deny he felt something for jisung, the bubbly 23 year old boy was a spark of life at work, always helped him when he needed and was a lovely company. but he knew he was happily taken and he would never try to make a move on him.

seeing the younger boy so sad made him sad. so one day, he decided to drop by jisung’s apartment with a basket of fresh baked goodies to try to make his and felix’s morning better. he didn’t expect a short boy with golden hair and freckles to open the door.

if chan thought that what he felt when he met jisung for the first time was intense, he had no idea how to explain what he felt when he saw felix. he liked felix even when he threw daggers at him with his eyes the moment he said his name was chan.

felix allowed him into their tiny apartment and went to wake jisung up. chan felt the air tensing and he had a vague idea as for why when jisung returned alone from their bedroom. jisung was surprised to find chan so early in the morning and while the two were chatting, felix reappeared with jeans, a jacket, his backpack and left, without saying another word.

that was the first time chan saw jisung cry. the younger boy bawled into his shirt while he explained to chan that he was terrified felix would break up with him and that he was a horrible boyfriend. he accidentally confessed he had feelings for chan in his rant and chan accidentally said “me too”. 

it took jisung a month to convince felix to have dinner with him and chan. they hadn’t broke up, but jisung felt like their relationship was fading day after day, especially after felix decided to spend most of his days at seungmin’s.

felix almost refused dinner, but he knew that it was his last chance to try to understand what was his relationship with jisung. he entered their apartment, that he was rarely visiting, expecting to break up with the day older boy. he would have never guessed diner ended with him cuddled in bed with his boyfriend a heart full of love again, and maybe the hopes to start a friendship with chan.

felix found out the older boy was actually perfect. he was also australian, loved their pets and looked at jisung with stars in his eyes. at first, it hurt felix to see someone else looking at his boyfriend with so much fondness, but after a bottle of wine and way too many tears, he understood why jisung was falling for somebody else.

after six months of courtship, chan taking felix in the most romantic dates he could possibly think of and jisung trying day after day to win his boyfriend’s heart back, felix called chan boyfriend for the first time. if minho and changbin had placed their bets for that first kiss, they would have won, because chan cried like a baby while felix kissed his lips, his cheeks, his dimples and every centimeter of skin on his face.

felix was almost 24, living with one boyfriend, the other less than 10 minutes away and he felt like his heart was going to burst with love.

now, at 26, felix felt like he had everything he ever needed. oh, almost everything.

“sungie, did you forget to buy eggs again?” he asked, moving around the kitchen.

his boyfriend looked from the tower of papers he was grading, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“oh, hmmm, sorry, babe.”

“sungie, that’s the third time this month. how can i cook in this house if there’s no eggs!”

“sorry! you know i can’t go grocery shopping!”

“it’s not that hard, love. what do i do now?”, he muttered.

“we can ask channie to bring eggs. he’s at the gym, i guess.”

“yes, but asking him to bring me eggs will ruin the surprise. i was making him cookies, how can i make cookies now?”

“do you want me to go get the eggs?”

“no, you have work to do. i’m just gonna uber drive eggs again”, he said while unlocking the phone.

jisung walked over to his boyfriend, back hugging him and resting his chin on his shoulder. “i’m sorry, lixie. work has been horrible and my brain is just workin on autopilot. i’ll make it up to you.”

“don’t worry”, felix said, turning to look at his boyfriend. he hated seeing jisung sad or guilt tripping himself. “i know you’re stressed, sorry i was being a diva.”

“it’s okay, we’re okay, the cookies will be okay and chris is gonna love it just like he loves you”. jisung kissed felix’s nose and watched as he scrunched his face.

“i love you, you know? i’m so happy we’re together.”

“i love you, too, baby. i’m glad i didn’t lose you.”

“you would never lose me. i love you way too much to just let you go.”, felix kissed jisung softly. jisung hugged him tight while the phone dinged saying someone was shopping their eggs now.

they stayed like that, safe in each other’s embrace and saying sweet nothings. felix loved this kind of day, when the sun was pouring through the kitchen while he attempted to bake, jisung sitting in the coffee table, toothless and vader sunbathing in the living room. he loved it the most when chan was around, walking in the kitchen to watch felix cook and trying to help, only to fail and make felix kiss him.

jisung and chris were both stressed, finals at school were the worst part of their semester. chan basically lived in his office, jisung drank more coffee than possibly human and felix baked and cooked then comfort foods. chan also used the gym as his therapy, while jisung watched documentaries about the most random things to help him relax. felix stayed by their sides, trying to help as he could and trying to keep them sane during the stressful month.

the front door opened and they heard a deep sigh.

“babes, i’m home”, chan yelled.

“we’re in the kitchen”, jisung yelled back. 

“hi”, felix said softly when their boyfriend appeared, arms open to hold the two of them. he had showered at the gym, smelling fresh and sweat free.

felix and jisung rearranged the hug, now focusing on the older man. they knew chan was the most stressed in the batch, barely sleeping and having to deal with students and parents angry at their grades. he was an excellent teacher, but math was still a bitch, according to jisung.

“how was gym”, felix asked, cheek pressed against chan’s chest, one arm around the older boy and one arm around jisung.

“it was okay. i’m feeling better, but i’m definitely happier now”, he said while pecking his boyfriends. felix had a bit of flour on his cheek and he cleaned that up with his thumb. “you’re baking?”

“trying to. we need eggs.”

“oh, sungie forgot?”

“yes, i did. sorry. i’m gonna start walking with a note ‘don’t forget eggs, your boyfriends won’t let you live if you do’.”

“sorry, babe. you could have asked me to bring eggs, there’s a grocery store on the way back”, chan said.

“yeah, but i was trying to make a surprise”, felix whined, pressing his face against chan’s chest. both jisung and chan cooed, jisung kissed his cheek and chan played with his hair.

“you don’t need to make me surprises, love”

“but you’re stressed and i wanted to bake for you and make you happy! i was trying to recreate your mom’s cookie recipe”, felix whined again.

“but you already make me happy, baby. so, so happy. i know i’m stressed, and i really appreciate that you’re cooking for us, but you don’t have to worry about it. just seeing you and sungie already makes me feel better”, chan said.

both felix and jisung smiled, and chan leaned in to kiss them again. 

felix really did have everything he needed. two loving and perfect boyfriends, a lovely house, a good job, fresh eggs and a heart so full of love it was always overflowing. but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking about turning this into a serie. not gonna go in every detail of their relationships, but might go through the important parts, some flashbacks and some fluff when they're already together.
> 
> comments are always appreciated!


End file.
